


Just a sport

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто спорт. Ну, проиграли сегодня. А завтра победим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a sport

**0:0**  
  
Кисе испуганно смотрит на табло, на котором мигают эти ужасные нули, смотрит и не верит. Это же неправда, нет. Время ещё есть, они отыграются. Ведь отыграются же, да?.. Они же не проиграли… Не проиграли же?!  
  
Вокруг тишина. Или это Кисе оглох? Весь мир оказался зафиксирован в двух цифрах на электронном табло. Секунда статичности. Удар сердца, да такой громкий, что оглушает. И мир разбивается на тысячи тысяч маленьких осколочков.   
  
Крики, гомон, бешеные болельщики, готовые разорвать друг друга. Одни от бессильной ярости, вторые - от безудержного счастья. Вспышки фотоаппаратов. Горите в аду, журналисты. Горите в аду.   
  
Кисе моргает. Слёз нет, всё вокруг такое четкое, но такое пустое, такое далекое, что Кисе на секунду сомневается в том, где он сейчас находится. Не сознает всего. Улыбается нервно, с сомнением глядя на площадку. Семпай… Где он?  
  
Каменная статуя. Так выглядит Касамацу. Походка деревянная, взгляд невыразительный, рассредоточенный. Зрачки затопили всю радужку, напоминая нефтяные болота. Внутри Кисе всё взрывается, начинает стонать, кричать, пищать, рыдать, орать и биться. Биться о ребра, биться о черепную коробку. Этого слишком много, но Кисе даже заплакать не может. Да что там. Он не в силах пошевелиться.   
  
Где-то сбоку радостный Такао виснет на Мидориме, который сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит на Кисе. Смотрит, не отводя взгляда. Смотрит на неестественно ровную спину, на закушенные бледные губы. Смотрит и не чувствует собственную победу.  
  
Касамацу проходит мимо Кисе в раздевалку. Удостаивает лишь мимолетным взглядом, который неожиданно пробуждает к жизни горькое чувство вины. Если бы не он, то сейчас Кайджо были бы победителями! Если бы не его нога, то сейчас семпай не был бы похож на сломанную куклу.   
  
Слова Мидоримы пролетают мимо сознания. Улыбка на лице, хах. Он же модель. Для него это раз плюнуть — нести самоуверенную чушь и ухмыляться напоказ. Отложим соревнование? Отложим, это же просто спорт!  
  
На табло всё те же страшные цифры, которые, Рёта в этом абсолютно уверен, будут сниться ему в кошмарах. Страшные цифры. Ужасные. Уничтожающие. И Кисе смотрит на них, смотрит, разрушает себя изнутри и продолжает смотреть, пока из груди не вырывается полный отчаяния и боли крик, который растворяется в гомоне толпы.   
  
Кисе отмахивается от помощи. Как этому вообще можно помочь? Нет, у него ничего не болит. Разве что душа, но это не вылечить таблетками и уколами. Уйдите же от него. Оставьте его.  
  
Ему горько. Ему так горько. Ему так больно. Он почти умер.  
  
А семпай, наверное, сейчас в том самом аду, в который Кисе посылал журналистов. Семпай, наверное, разбился вдребезги. Кисе больно дышать. А как может дышать Касамацу?!  
  
Всё перед глазами вращается, и Кисе на минуту теряет ориентацию, не падая лишь чудом. Он едва идет, он едва дышит. А где-то умирает от боли, в разы превосходящей его собственную, семпай. И Кисе бежит, а, быть может, едва передвигает ноги, расталкивает людей и мчится по полупустому коридору к раздевалке Кайджо. Время напоминает жевательную резинку, воздух какой-то тяжелый.  
  
Или это в груди всё сдавило невидимыми тисками. Это осознание перекрывает доступ к кислороду.   
  
В раздевалке темно. Команда уже ушла, но луч света из коридора высвечивает фигуру Касамацу, лежащего на скамейке. Он не поворачивает головы, только закрывает рукой лицо и молчит. Кисе слышит его тяжелое сбивчивое дыхание, кусает губы и тоже молчит.   
  
Дверь медленно закрывается за ним, и они на некоторое время погружаются в абсолютную темноту. Темноту, так похожую на ту, что сегодня поселилась в их душах. Кисе считает удары своего обезумевшего сердца. Молчит. Перед глазами стоят цифры, словно насмешка над ними, словно немой укор ему.   
  
А потом Касамацу не выдерживает. Очередной выдох превращается в судорожное рыдание. Он больше не стесняется Кисе, он просто не в силах держать в себе это. Он стучит кулаком по полу и давится слезами. Его надрывный плач бьет Кисе в уши, дробит сознание.  
  
Рёта падает рядом с ним на колени, хватает за руку и держит крепко-крепко. Держит, прижав к своей груди. Держит, пока рыдания не становятся тихими всхлипами. Держит, потому что сам не может отпустить.  
  
— Не плачь, семпай. Это просто спорт. Ну, проиграли сегодня. А завтра победим, — попытка подбодрить, а такая неуклюжая. Да и как можно успокоить кого-то, когда сам трясешься, когда сам хочешь выть от горечи. — Это просто спорт. Просто спорт.   
  
 _Просто спорт._  
  
Касамацу смеется хрипло. Смотрит на едва различимого в темноте Кисе и глухо спрашивает:  
  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
  
А Кисе… Кисе в это не верит.


End file.
